And So It Begins
by Neecie2023
Summary: Post season 2 finale (spoilers). My version of the events immediately following the episode.
1. Chapter 1

**My version of what happens immediately following the season 2 finale. I own nothing.**

**Reviews are always welcome, but I'd really like to read everyone's version of how this plays out!**

Before they even opened the door, Will's lips were on hers. The kiss was so passionate and intense that she never could really even deal with all that happened that night, but she didn't care. All that mattered is that Will's ring was on her finger and his lips were on hers. She could barely breathe; she was overly exhausted and so high on emotion.

Will was the first the pull away. "I know that we are both tired and that we need to sleep until probably next month, but just so you know Mac, there is no way, I'm not going to make love to you tonight."

"I hope not," was her response before she maneuvered back into a long passionate kiss.

"We should probably sleep, you know that the suit will be filed in the morning, and we'll have to be in early to deal with all of the fall out, but I just can't bare not making love to you."

"Correction, you have to be up early, Will. I am unemployed and really have no where to be in the morning," she said coyly.

"You are so NOT fired, I want you in my bed and in my ear every night, Mrs. McAvoy," he said without hesitation.

She stepped back, "I love you Billy. It just dawned on me that I didn't say it back, but I love you Billy."

And with that there was no stopping him, he kissed her again and his hands started wandering, reacquainting himself with every part of her body.

They managed to move into the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way, there was no way he was not making love her.

oooo

They both lay in the bed in the after glow of the moment, Mac lying close to his chest so that she could hear his heart beating. Will was stroking her hair ever so gently.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," she said honestly not believing all that had happened.

"If you're dreaming Mac, I'm dreaming too and let's never wake up ok?"

"This morning I was thinking that this was the second worst day of my entire life only second to the day that I lost you and now it has turned out to be the very best. It's all a bit surreal and I feel like if I let myself go to sleep, it's all just going to fall apart."

"I know Mac, but it's not. I've waited 6 years to have this and I'm never going to let you go again. Just close your eyes Mac, just let me hold you and I promise that you will wake up in my arms and everything is going to be perfect."

"I love you Billy," was the last thing she said before she let herself fall asleep in his arms.

oooo

She woke up, and just as he'd promised, she was in his arms. She couldn't feel happier. He was still fast asleep so she took a moment just to lay there in his arms. She raised her hand and actually just took the time to look at her ring. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen and it glistened in the daylight just perfectly. She couldn't help but just stare at it, it was hers and he was hers. She felt almost silly, she was never one of those girls who had her wedding and life planned out. And in the last 6 years she especially never let herself even dream that this would ever happen, it was too painful. But this morning all she could do was stare at the ring and how the light just made it sparkle.

While Mac was moving her hand ever so slightly to watch the light reflect in her ring, she didn't notice that Will had woken up. He opened her eyes and he could see what she was doing. He smiled; he didn't think he could ever love her more than at that moment. She was beautiful, smart, and totally madly in love with him and he knew that he was the happiest man in the world.

"You're blinding me, Mac" he finally said jokingly to her.

"Good morning, and I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I told you that this would be the ring to do it, I just never thought it would be on my finger."

"I would never have put that ring or any ring on anyone else." It was the truth, no matter how much he had wanted to hate her and move on, he could never have moved on. She owned him.

"It's early Billy, you can sleep a little longer if you want, today is going to be hell."

"No, don't think about that now, Mac. I just want to enjoy this time with you before everything. I want to savor us for a bit before we walk into that storm. I know that we can handle anything now, Mac, but I just want to be with you and only you for a bit."

"I know, nothing else really matters does it, Will?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "I missed you Will, I missed this."

"I missed you too, Mac more than you will ever know."

He kissed her back and she rolled onto him. As things moved more passionate quickly, he broke the kiss and breathlessly said, "And I definitely missed this" he said sheepishly.

They made love again, but it was slower, less urgent, but certainly no less intense. Even with numerous partners since they split, he was never able to recreate the electricity, the passion, and the desire that he felt for her.

When it was over, they lay there again with not even a thought between them, together almost one.

Mac looked at the clock. It was 7:30. "As much as I hate to say this, we should get ready, Will."

"Promise me we'll have dinner tonight, Mac. I want to get dressed up and celebrate. I know that today is going to be awful, but as long as I know that I can have dinner with you tonight and celebrate, everything will be ok."

"Billy, I would love to have dinner with you tonight. If fact, I'd love to have dinner with you every night until the end of time, Will."

She kissed him, and then slowly dragged herself out of bed.

ooo

When they got into the office, he pulled her into his office and closed the door, he just wanted to one kiss to last him the day. He didn't notice that someone was in his office and kissed her passionately.

"Uhum..." Rebecca said, they pulled a part immediately looking like love sick teenagers caught in the act, which brought smiles to their faces.

"Sorry, Rebecca, it's just that I can't keep my hands off of her."

"It's ok, Will. I'm happy for you. Even in the depositions, I could tell that you were meant to be together. I wouldn't let these little interactions become common practice in the office, but I'll let it slide for today."

"Thanks. See Will, she's not the cut throat heartless lawyer after all." Mac says with a smile on her face.

Rebecca smiles, "oh but I am, I have something for you."

Rebecca hands them each separate documents.

Will and Mac each look through them for a moment realizing what they are.

"Dismissed, Jerry is dismissing his suit?" Will says confused.

"Yep, it's over. He gets nothing and we don't even have to rehash all of the past."

"How's this possible?" Mac just really didn't understand.

"Well after filing 36 lawsuits against him on behalf of everyone on the staff including you, for everything from slander to emotional trauma, he caved."

"You did this?" Will says in appreciation.

"Yep, consider it my engagement present."

Will and Mac look at each other for a moment.

"Thanks Rebecca." Mac says on behalf of them both.

"You are the good guys. Knock em dead." Rebecca says as she walks out.

ooo

Mac finally gets to her office only to find flowers, her favorite flowers. She smiles and looks at the card.

"Thanks for making me the happiest man in the world. Love Billy."

Mac presses the card to her heart, how did she get so lucky.

ooo

They had wanted to spend the evening together, alone, but the staff insisted on being able to properly celebrate. The staff schemed through the day to organize a celebratory gathering and after all that had happened, they didn't have the heart to tell them that they just wanted to celebrate together, alone. They had both brought clothes to go and celebrate their being re-united. She wore a dress that she knew he would love, a silver satin dress that she knew he would love to tear off of her the moment he saw her. He had just closed his eyes when he saw her, as if it was almost too much for him. She smiled at him and moved closer.

"Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

"You certainly didn't behave like an old man this morning," she smiled.

"You know, I might be reconsidering this dinner. I might just have to take you back home right now?"

"Oh no she says walking over to him, putting her arms around him. We are going out to celebrate Billy. I want nothing more than to be with you Billy, but our staff, we've all gone through hell and we should celebrate. All of us together."

"But I didn't know you'd be wearing that."

"Well Mr. McAvoy, you are just going to have to contain yourself. I expect to be wined and dinned tonight."

"Ok, well then let's get the hell out of here so that we can celebrate and I can get you home."

"No rush, Will, we have the rest of our lives. But there is one thing that I should tell you."

"What?" He asks almost worried.

"I'm not wearing any knickers Mr. McAvoy, and you're the only one that knows."

Will closes his eyes, pulls her close and slides a hand down her back to her perfect ass. "You're trying to torture me."

"Enjoying it?" She says with a seductive smile.

"It's not that I don't want to celebrate with the staff Mac, I mean I do, it's just I don't want to take my hands off of you."

"Let's go Billy. And for the record, I expect to be by your side all night long and frankly might even be a little disappointed if you take your hands off me, but they're our family, and this is a celebration."

They walk out, his hand on her butt for as long as he can before he knows everyone will see and he reaches for her hand.

ooo

The staff has really prepared a spectacular party in the executive dinning room. There's champagne, good food, music, and dancing.

Will and Mac are almost inseparable; make their rounds talking to everyone. Only making subtle teases to each other, him pinching her ass when no one is looking, her drawing shapes on his back or rubbing his leg under the table. She really was trying to torture him a bit.

After a few toasts to the happy couple and the end of the Genoa debacle, everyone takes to the dance floor. Will doesn't even ask, he takes her hand and slowly moves tot he dance floor. "Do you know how long it's been since we last danced together, Mac?"

"New Year's Eve 2006. It was perfect."

"Far too long," he responded.

They danced and danced as if they were the only 2 in the room.

Don finally cut in, "can I cut in before you violate every HR policy known to man?"

"I'm not sure it's possible for me to let go of her tonight."

"Will go dance with Sloan and make sure she keeps her hands to herself," Mac says with a loving smile.

"Fine, but the same goes for you Don "Smooth talking" Keefer," Will warns. He was half joking and half serious; the thought of not touching Mac tonight made him a bit crazy. "I'm watching you Keefer", he says as he walks over to Sloan for a dance.

ooo

"I'm really happy for you, Mac."

"Me too she said, I didn't think it would ever happen."

"I'm glad you didn't take my advice Mac, and go out and find someone."

"I know, and I'm glad for you and Sloan too, you are perfect for each other."

"We don't have what you and Will have, but it's a start."

ooo

"You were right Sloan. She is my goldilocks planet." Will says as he takes Sloan to the dance floor.

"I know and I'm glad you finally figured it out. If you had spent any longer with Nina Howard, I would have had to seriously beat you senseless," she says jokingly.

Will just smiles and nods. "I'm an idiot, I know, but I'm not wasting anymore time. Mac says you kissed Don. She's been trying to get you guys together, well since she got here."

"Yeah, so far it's just a kiss."

"I hope that you two can find happiness, you deserve it. You know it's funny, I've always harped on Mac for wanting to be a match maker, but today you know I feel like everyone deserves to be as happy as I am."

"Don't get too gushy McAvoy, you have a reputation to uphold."

"Fuck the reputation; I just want to shout it from the rooftops." Will says as he continues to dance.

"I'm happy for you big brother, I love you."

The song ends.

"Now go grab your woman McAvoy, quickly before someone else does, she doesn't look like she's even wearing any underwear in that dress. In another life, I'd even be going after her."

Will winks and says coyly, "I love you little sis, but don't even think about it."

Will walks back over to Mac, she has just left Don who was going to ask Sloan for a dance. "Can we go home yet, I'm not the only one who knows you are not wearing underwear."

"What do you mean, who else knows."

"Sloan, that girl's got you pegged."

Mac laughs.

"Take me home Billy," she says sincerely. "Oh but wait, I should go back to my place, I need some clothes."

"There is no more your place Mac. I packed some clothes for tomorrow when we stopped at your place this morning. And the movers are coming to pack your stuff tomorrow."

"You've thought of everything."

"Yes, I try. I am incredibly capable when I have the right motivation." Will paused, he remembered suddenly that last time he moved too quickly and scared her. He was worried that he was moving too quickly again. "Mac, if you need time…I mean if I'm moving too quickly here, just let me know. I mean I want you with me every minute, but if it's too much, I can back off. Whatever you need Mac."

"Billy, I've had 6 years. I don't want to waste anymore time. I don't think you could scare me off if you had a plane waiting for us tonight to whisk me off to get married," she said smiling. "You don't do you?" She was a slightly worried all of a sudden.

"No I don't, but that's an idea."

"Billy if we did that you should be expecting a VERY irritated phone call from Lord McHale berating you about not allowing him the patronly privilege of walking his only daughter down the aisle."

"We wouldn't want that." Will says smiling as he walks her over to the coat check. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, I haven't really had time. We should call them together."

Will thought for a moment, he had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all. Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting this out, we were away. I will update this more regularly moving forward. Look forward to any feedback.**

**I own nothing as always.**

"I can't believe you did this."

"What do you mean, my love?" Will says with a knowing grin.

"I mean this, we are all of a sudden on a plane crossing the ocean."

"You can't begrudge a guy for wanting his fiancée to have the chance to tell her parents the good news in person."

"You are too much Will, but I love you and I love that you wanted to do this for me and my parents."

Will had surprised her early Saturday morning with first class tickets to London. He knew how close she was to her parents and really wanted her to tell them in person. In truth, he was very happy to see them too. Will had always felt like part of the family and when he and Mac split, the fact that he wouldn't be part of that family anymore was just another facet of the pain.

"I love that you did this, Billy, but are you really ready for this?"

"What do you mean, you're parents are great."

"Yes, but have you thought this through? I mean I love my mother but we haven't talked about details Will. You better be prepared buddy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She'll ask about the wedding date, the location, the theme, whether she can help with the planning, if we are planning on staying in your apartment or getting a house, and of course when she'll be getting grandchildren...and we haven't talked about any of that yet Mac."

"You're right, I didn't think about all that. What if after we tell them, I take your dad for a pint and you can have some alone time with your mom?". Will gives his most convincing smile.

"And what exactly do I tell her?"

"Mac, I honestly don't care about the wedding details, whatever you want. I love you and I trust you and whatever kind of wedding you want."

"And the grandchildren part?"

"Mac, I've only ever wanted kids when I was with you. But we aren't getting any younger and if you think we're too old, I would respect that. My life right now is probably the happiest it's ever been, so if we don't have kids, I am happy with what we've got Mac."

"I don't know Will, it's not that I don't want kids, but I'm...you know...and you're over fifty."

"I get that Mac. And we don't have to decide today either."

"I know, Will. Maybe it would be better if I take my dad for a drink and you could have some alone time with your future mother in law?"

"Come here," he pulled her head down close to his chest. "This is good news, remember? Just tell your mom that we haven't got all of the details worked out, but we just couldn't wait to tell them."

ooo

When they arrived, Will had a car waiting for them and they drove right to her parent's flat in London. It was just morning there; they were going to meet them for brunch.

Just before Mac was going to knock on the door to announce they're arrival, Will grabbed her for a quick kiss. He knew that telling her parents was making her a bit nervous and he wanted to calm her.

"Darling," came the voice of Mrs. McHale as soon as she opened the door. "How was your flight? We were so pleasantly surprised to hear of your visit. Will, how are you dear?"

Mac smiled as her mother rambled not even giving them the chance to answer any of her questions. Will smiled knowing that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Mac moved up to give her mom a hug.

"It's good to see you mom."

"I'm good, it's nice to see you dear, come on in."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in the living room dear, he'll be happy to see you both, come along."

Mrs. McHale led them back to the living room.

"Daddy!" Mac rushed over to give her father a big hug.

"Hi darling, I am very happy to you."

Lord McHale looking over his daughter's shoulder as they embraced, "William McAvoy, good to see you son, you old republican nitwit." He said with a smile and moved over to shake his hand.

"It's good to see you too." Will had always liked when Lord McHale called him son. It was one of those minute details that always made Will feel like part of the family.

"Daddy, mom, we have some news for you. Will and I are getting married." Mac said beaming; she knew that her parents would be happy to finally see their daughter so happy. She showed her mother her left hand.

"Well, so you two kids finally did it! Congratulations! Come here!" Lord McHale said moving to hug his daughter again.

"It's a beautiful ring dear, and it's wonderful to see that sparkle back in your eyes darling. We are very happy for both of you."  
Mrs. McHale said as she looked over her daughter and her husband in a tight embrace.

Mac pulled away to give her mother a hug and Lord McHale moved over to Will.

"Welcome back to the family," as he extends a hand to Will.

That statement meant more to Will than anyone knew. With his mom gone and now his father, it felt nice to really feel like part of a family, Mac's family.

ooo

Mac and Will spent the next several hours with her parents. Her mom was far more concerned with the details than Mackenzie. Mackenzie did a good job of dodging the questions, saying that it was very new and that she just wanted to enjoy being happy before dealing with all of the wedding stress. Her father and Will talked about politics, but kept things quite light until one moment when Lord McHale said, "Mac seems very happy Will, and I trust that you will keep her that way."

Will looked the man in the eye and said, "Mac's happiness means everything to me sir and I will do everything in my power to make sure she's happy."

"Good, then let's eat."

The four of them had a lovely meal and Will kept noticing how happy Mac looked to be spending time with her family. He made a mental note that he would have to ensure that they did this more often. Mac was so happy, she had always enjoyed watching the conversations between the two men she loved most in this world. She squeezed his hand under the table several times hoping that he knew just how happy she was to be there with him and her parents.

After their meal, Mac and Will said their goodbyes with slight reluctance, they had to get back to New York. Mac knew that this would be a very short trip, Will had arranged for her to see her parents in person, but both of them knew that it was not the right time for an extended trip. The ride to the airport was quiet, but not quiet in a sad way, they were both just taking in the events of the day and sat as close as physically possible in the back of the car.

"Thanks for this Will. You were perfect." Mackenzie squeezed his hand and moved over to give him the softest of kisses.

"No need to thank me, Kenz, I love your family. It's nice you know to feel like part of a family. I never really felt like part of a family before. You know how fucked up my family is and now that both of my parents are gone if feels really nice to feel like part of a family."

"You are Billy, you are my family," Mac says as she kisses him gently again. Will feels emotional, it's a feeling he is not used to. He wraps his arms around her, his loves this woman more than he even thought was possible.

ooo

They move through the airport after clearing security and Mackenzie notices a little girl looking at around the age of four crying desperately in a chair in one of the gates as they pass. The girl appears to be alone and quite distraught. Mac instinctively goes over to the girl and bends down. "What's the matter?" She says to the child.

"I lost my mommy," the little girl says weeping.

"It's ok darling, let us help you find her ok." Mac reaches out to gently touch the little girl.

"I was walking with her and I dropped my dolly and when I went to grab my dolly and looked up, I couldn't find her."

"It's ok darling, I'm sure that your mommy is looking everywhere for you sweetheart, we will help you find her ok?" Mac looks at Will with concern.

"Let's go over and talk to this man at the desk, ok? Maybe he can call you mommy and she can come find you." Will says gently.

The little girl nods her head in agreement and gets up. Without even saying anything, the little girl reaches for Mac's hand as they make their way to the desk at one of the gates.

When they get to the desk, Mac leans down, "Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Alice."

"That's a beautiful name, Alice, what is your mom's name sweetheart?"

"My mom's name is Janice."

"Do you know your mom's last name darling, so that we can call her to come and get you?"

"Freeman, my mom's name is Janice Freeman."

"Ok sweetheart, why don't you sit down with me and wait for your mom, ok? My name is Mackenzie and my friend here is Will. Will is going to talk to the man and see if he can call you mom, OK?"

The little girl just nodded and held Mac's hand.

Will talked to the gate agent and came back to say that they were going to call her mom over the speaker.

"Honey, we really have to get to our gate or we are going to miss our flight."

The little girl started crying again, "please don't leave me alone until my mommy gets here."

Mac gives Will a questioning look and Will gives her a small smile and nods, he knows that Mac will not leave her until she is safely in her mom's arms. "It's ok, darling, we are going to stay with you until your mom gets here ok? Don't worry Alice, we are going to find your mom."

Will sits down beside Mackenzie and the three wait in silence. The little girl starts to get concerned again and Mackenzie strokes her little hand and tries to calm her. "That's a beautiful dolly you have there, what is her name?"

"Her name is Lola, she's my favorite dolly."

"You know I used to have a dolly just like that when I was a little girl." Mac is trying to take her mind of things as they wait.

All of a sudden, Mac and Will see a very distraught looking woman running towards the gate.

"Mommy!" The little girl lets go of Mac's hand and runs towards her mother.

The woman bends down immediately to pull her daughter up into her arms for a very tight embrace. "Sweetheart, I was looking for you everywhere. I'm so glad that you are alright."

"I was scared mommy, but it's ok, I found some new friends named Kenzie (she couldn't pronounce Mackenzie's name) and Will and they helped me find you."

The woman moves toward Will and Mackenzie and puts the little girl down, but doesn't let go over hand.

"Thank you so much for helping my baby."

"Our pleasure really, she's an adorable little girl and I'm glad we were able to reunite you." Mac said with a smile.

The little girl let go of her mother's hand to give Mackenzie a hug. Mackenzie instinctively hugged her back.

"It was nice meeting you Alice and I'm glad that you found your mommy."

The girl went back to her mommy and Will said, "well, we really should get to our flight, but it was nice meeting you Alice."

They all smiled at each other and Will took Mac's hand to leave. They had missed their flight, so Will went to the desk to get their flight rescheduled and Mac waited nearby. She didn't exactly know what it was but she had this feeling all of a sudden. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she felt almost sad after having to leave her new little friend. After arranging a new flight, Will sat down beside Mackenzie.

"Sorry we missed our flight, I just couldn't leave her there."

"No apologies necessary Kenz, you were really good with her."

"I'm glad we were able to help her, it was nice to see her reunited with her mom. I would only hope that if our child was lost they would have some nice people to help…" Mackenzie stopped mid sentence as soon as she realized what she was saying. "I didn't mean…I mean…I'm not sure what I mean…" This little interaction had really made her think of kids. She'd never really had a burning desire, but all of sudden, at that moment, she really did want to have a child, Will's child. She was too scared to mention anything, she knew that Will would make a great father, but she wasn't sure if this was just a feeling that would pass.

"It's ok Mac, you were great with her and I know that you'd make a wonderful mother, but we don't have to rush into anything. Let's just enjoy being us for a while. I meant what I said before. I am happier than I have ever been in my life so if you don't feel like it's the right thing for us to have kids then I am happy with that."

That sounded like a good plan to Mackenzie, she relaxed again and decided to just enjoy the moment.

ooo

Over the next few weeks, things went back to normal, their new normal. They worked together, ate together, slept together, but neither of them was complaining. Will and Mac really did enjoy just being together. To say they were busy was an understatement, between trying to regain their viewers' trust and the wedding planning that Mac's mother had self appointed herself to lead, their lives were hectic, but as long as they went home together each night and had each other nothing else seemed to matter. Mac continued every so often to get that feeling again since seeing the little girl. They were just small moments, like when she'd see a small child holding their mother's hand or when she'd walk by a child's clothing store and think how cute the little outfits were. Being so busy, it was easy to put these little moments in the back of her mind, but every so often they were there. She never mentioned this to Will, Mackenzie wanted to be sure of her feelings before having this discussion with Will.

Everything was moving along until one Saturday when things became a bit overwhelming. Mac was up really early for an overseas call with her mother about wedding details. Mac had really been trying to care about these things for her mother's sake, but honestly she could marry Will in her bathrobe and she wouldn't care as long as the end result was that she became Mrs. Will McAvoy. On this particular morning, however, Mac was feeling the exhaustion of the week set in and having to be up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday was not helping. The week had been especially stressful due to a slip up in the newsroom. Although it was not a major slip, any slip up these days caused tension and overreaction since the whole Genoa fiasco. Will knew it was one of the junior producers and was furious with Mac when she wouldn't reveal who it was. It was just a minor slip and she didn't anyone's overreaction due to Genoa to be taken out on the young producer. Will knew she was right in the end, but it wasn't until an all out brawl that he made this realization. Although Will and her ended the night on good terms, it was just another drop in the bucket that was a terrible week.

Her mother asked her usual 101 questions about linens, invitations, guest lists, venues, until really Mac told her as nicely as she could that she couldn't deal with all of it today. This whole wedding thing was a stress that she just couldn't handle on top of everything else this week. She quickly got off the phone with her mother and told her that she'd make some decisions and call her later. She sat quietly drinking coffee on the couch trying to think of how she was supposed to run a newsroom and plan a wedding. She started to look at the to do list that her mother had emailed over and she threw the paper across the room. She didn't realize how loud she was being until a sleepy looking Will entered the room.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I am just stressed with all of these details. Did you know that you have to think down to the color of the napkin rings? I mean millions of people get married, how the fuck do they do this?"

"Mac, most people don't work over 90 hours a week. We can hire a wedding planner?"

"No, my mother has this jaded idea that a woman has to be involved with all of the wedding details."

"Mac, I know you want to please your mother here, but your killing yourself with this, it's crazy."

"Billy, I am her only child and she really wants this."

"Ok, so then let me help. What can I help with Mac. Let's look at this to-do list then...hmmm...order the tuxes, that one I can do?"

"Before we order tuxes Will we need to settle on a color and the venue."

"Ok, why can't we settle on a venue?"

"Because to settle on a venue you have to see the venue and they don't have many appointments between 2am and 4am when I am free."

"Ok, so this week you make the appointments and I will handle the newsroom in the morning until you get it. We can work on this together, Mac."

"I love you Billy," Mac said as she curled up into his arms.

"There is one other item that you can help with."

"Anything," Will says without hesitation.

"Your vows, I think that we've been through enough that I'd like to have some more personal vows."

"Sure." Will doesn't foresee any issue in writing vows, he writes scripts for a living. "I will start tomorrow, but for today, lets just take the day off, ok? I mean, I might need some inspiration? You can spend the day giving me some inspiration," Will says coyly moving over to give her a long kiss.

"I'm suddenly feeling very inspiring, I think I can do that" Mac says with a smile as she moves over his lap to straddle him and gives him a long passionate kiss.

They spend the rest of the day inspiring each other in the living room, the bedroom, and in the shower. Mac falls asleep that night in his arms more relaxed than she's been in weeks.

ooo

As the new week moves forward, Will is also starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. He never really realized just how much Mackenzie gets done in the office in the morning and since she's been having wedding venue meetings almost all week, he is trying his best to keep up. He's most stressed, however, about the vows. It's not that he doesn't have the words, he can profess his love to Mackenzie in a thousand different ways, it's just the thought of standing in front of room full of people doing it that makes the difference. Will doesn't let many people in on a very personal level and the words he wants to say to Mackenzie are the most inner personal things he can think of. He tries to write things, but by the time he finds words that he would be comfortable saying in public, he no longer feels like they fully express what he wants her to know. This really starts to bother him, he talks to the public for a living, so he doesn't understand how this could be so difficult. With the stress of work and the vows, Will is starting to get irritated easily and snapping at the staff all through the week.

During the last broadcast of the week, Will is irritable and the staff is really trying their best to stay out of his way. Mackenzie can see that something is bothering him, but of course Will keeps saying that nothing is the matter. Will flubs his words at the end of the broadcast and rips his ear piece out in frustration the minute the show is over. He heads to his office and no one tries to get near him. He knows that Mackenzie will follow and he doesn't even know what to say, he's just frustrated with himself.

"Billy, what is wrong." Mackenzie says as she storms in.

"Nothing is wrong ok, I'm just having an off day."

"Bullshit, Billy! You've been snapping at the staff all week, you have been eerily quiet around me, and your head was God knows where tonight during the broadcast Billy."

"Can we just go home, I don't want to talk about this and I really don't want to talk about his here."

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over, Will."

"Fine."

The drive back to their apartments is completely silent. Mackenzie is frustrated that yet again he is unable to talk to her about what is going on in his head. When they get back to the apartment, Will heads straight for the liquor cabinet. He pours himself a stiff drink and pours Mackenzie a drink too. He walks back over to the living room where she is sitting and takes a seat next to her handing her the drink.

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck is up with you?"

Will knows that this is his issue and really doesn't want to stress her out even more about the wedding. "It's nothing Mac…I've had a bad week…I'm glad the week is over, can we just forget about it?"

"Billy you said you wanted to help, if helping out for our wedding is causing you to take everyone's head off then just tell me."

"It's not that ok, I can handle the newsroom, Mac."

Mackenzie realizes that pressing the issue is just going to make things worse at this point and she really doesn't want to fight with him. She decides to change the subject in an attempt to ease the tension. "Fine if you don't want to talk about it, lets talk about something else. How are your vows coming?"

Not realizing that this would be a hot button issue, she is surprised to say the least at his reaction. Will, not realizing in the moment that Mackenzie knows nothing about his troubles with the vows, snaps thinking that she is just trying to aggravate him. "You know what Mac, I can't do this," Will says totally infuriated.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Mac turns to look at him straight in the eye.

"This wedding, Mac, I just can't do this?" Mac looks into his eyes and is devastated when she sees that he is being honest. Mac's heart breaks into a million tiny pieces on the spot and the tears are starting to flood her eyes.

He's worried that maybe this wedding meant more to her than he thought. "I'm sorry Mac, I just can't do this."

Mac stands up, she doesn't know what to say. In typical Mac fashion, she just really feels the need to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

She grabs her coat and puts on her shoes.

"Mac, don't go. Let's talk about this."

"Will, if that's really how you feel than there really is nothing more to talk about." She walks out the door before she loses it completely.

"Fuck" Will sits alone no really believing that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A shorter chapter, but here it is. Thanks for all of the reviews, they are always welcome. Hope that you are enjoying the story. **

**I still own nothing.**

Will sits almost exactly as he was since she left. He didn't realize that this wedding meant so much to her and he is worried that he's lost her again. The hours go by and it's getting late, he doesn't like that he has no idea where she is or if she's coming back. He's tried calling her ten times, but it goes right to voicemail. As the time passes, the more he's worried, how could he let his stupid pride ruin what they have? Why couldn't he just write the vows like a normal human being? Why did he have to snap at her?

He grabs his phone to call her again, but just gets her voicemail. He decides to send her a text or several of them.

**Mac, come back, let's talk about this.**

He waits but there is no reply.

**Please Mac, I'm starting to worry.**

Several minutes pass, but nothing. His mind takes him to the darkest places and he's worried now for her safety.

**Mac, just tell me that you're safe. You're scaring me.**

Will sat there in silence just hoping that she would walk in the door or at least text him back. He knew that there was no chance in getting any sleep. He kept his phone in hand and just prayed that he would hear something.

ooo

Mac takes her time walking around, she doesn't know where to even go. She can't believe what Will has just said, it completely took her off guard. In the first few weeks, she had been almost expecting the shoe to drop, but over the last few weeks, she had really started to let her guard down. She just really didn't understand how things could get like this, how could he all of a sudden decide that he didn't want to marry her?

She decides that she can't go back. The thought of being in a room with him and him being able to see her heartbreak was really something that she just couldn't deal with. Mac decides to head back to her apartment. Although they had most of her stuff moved, there were still some things that she wasn't taking with her like bed, her sofa, and some other random items that she didn't really want to keep. They had listed the apartment with a realtor, but it hadn't yet been sold.

As she walked into the door, the almost empty apartment just made her sad, she really no longer felt like this was her home and now she just really felt lost. She rummaged around trying to find something to wear, she wanted to get out of her work clothes and she managed to find an old oversized t-shirt and she broke out in tears. The t-shirt was Will's and it was the last straw. She put on the shirt and sunk down to the floor barely able to contain her sobs. She cries for who knows how long until she feels as though she really doesn't have any tears left to shed. She moves over to her bed and lays down on the mattress with a blanket that she managed to find. It was almost dawn and the light was beginning to rush in, she had been avoiding her phone, she knew he would have called, but what did they really have to talk about. The urge to check her phone was finally too strong and she walked over to the entrance where she had left her coat. She had a number of missed calls, all from Will and then she read his texts.

**Mac, come back, let's talk about this.**

There is nothing left to talk about she thought.

**Please Mac, I'm starting to worry.**

Why does he even care, if he doesn't want to marry me anymore. She can seem to understand his actions.

**Mac, just tell me that you're safe. You're scaring me.**

She finally decides to reply.

**I'm safe. Why do you even care, you don't want to marry me, so why do you care?**

She really just had to understand, this whole thing wasn't making any sense.

ooo

Will jumps as soon as he hears his phone. He prays before looking at it that it's from her. And it is.

He reads the text, and jumps up. "You don't want to marry me" It hits him, this whole thing was a big misunderstanding and in true Will and Mac form their lack of communication with each other had blown things way out of proportion. He wanted to marry Mackenzie more than he wanted to breathe, he just didn't want to deal with all of the wedding stuff. He didn't respond to the text, he wanted to clear this up fast and knew that she would probably at her apartment so he rushed down to grab a cab in the same clothes that he wore yesterday.

In the cab on the way over, he was trying to think of the right words, how to really express his sentiments without screwing this up again. He was filled with hope that he hadn't lost her and he just wanted to be with her again and wrap his arms around her. He threw some cash at the cab driver as soon as they arrived. He couldn't get to her soon enough.

He used his key, he didn't want argue with her about whether or not to let him in.

When he opened the door, Mac looked at her, she was standing in the living room in nothing but his t-shirt, but then he looked up and saw that she wasn't alone. There was a man standing in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, hopefully I didn't leave you hanging too long. Enjoy!**

**As always, review are great and I own nothing.**

Will sees Mackenzie and the man in a suit, his mind starts whirling and the rage he feels begins to rise. He's frozen for a moment and then turns back to leave. He can't be in this room right now for fear that he would not be able to contain his anger. Almost in slow motion he turns to leave.

Mackenzie looks at Will, she can see the rage come over him and then she looks up at the man and realizes what he must be thinking. For a split second she thinks that maybe she should just let him leave, but then thinks that this cannot end the same way that it did last time.

"Will wait, he's from the realtors office, we gave them a key remember. This is not what you're thinking. He just walked in and scared me senseless."

Will turns back, slowly. He's so relieved. He suddenly feels guilty over his initial thoughts. Why did he automatically assume the worst?

The man suddenly decides that he needs to explain.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Jim Hasting's assistant. We had someone interested in the apartment and they wanted some measurements. I just dropped by on my way to the office, we thought that you had already moved out."

"It's ok, but can you maybe come back a bit later?" Mac asks, she's not sure what Will is doing there, but she doesn't want to discuss whatever it is with a stranger in the room.

"Of course no problem," the man says as he hurried to gather his coat and rush out of the room. Will steps aside to let him pass.

"Did you really think that I would lose the love of my life and fall into the arms of some other guy that same night? Why are you here Will?"

"Mac, it's just you left and you were standing there with barely anything on and he was there, and I haven't slept, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you here Will?"

"I'm here because this whole mess is a huge misunderstanding Mac. I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I love you Mackenzie, and I want to marry you more than anything in this world. If I could marry you right now, I'd be the happiest man in the world." Will moved over to her and grabs both of her hands, but Mac pulls away. She's struggling to understand how he can say these things after telling her that he didn't want to marry her.

"Will you can't say these kinds of things one minute and change your mind the next. I can't handle this."

"No, Mac you don't understand, please here me out. I want to marry you, I've never stopped wanting to marry you…ever. When I said that I can't do this, I meant the wedding, the party, the people all around, not the marrying you part. See, I was trying to write my vows and I just couldn't say want I wanted to say to you thinking of all the people in the room. I don't know why I feel like this, but my feelings for you are sacred and personal and I just won't be able to say what I want in a room full of people." Will again moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders, but luckily this time she did not pull away.

"That's what all this was about, really? You don't want to break up with me?" Mac couldn't help the tears. Part of her really wanted to be angry with him because if he had just said so, then this whole night of worry and pain could have been averted. In fact part of her was mad, but she just wanted to be back in his arms.

"You really are an idiot you know that. I don't care about the wedding, I just want to be Mrs. Will McAvoy and however that happens is relative."

"Thank God." Will said as he moved closer to kiss her. It was a long kiss and he pulled away just so that he could hold her.

"I love you Billy and we don't have to have a big wedding, I couldn't care less about all of the hoopla, but you need to talk to me Billy. I thought you didn't want to marry me anymore, and I can't tell you how that made me feel."

"I know and I am so sorry, I didn't know you thought I didn't want to marry you until I got your text, I just thought that the wedding meant more to you than you were letting on. I will promise to work on communicating with you better, hell I will even put it in my vows, but you need to promise me something too."

"Anything Billy."

"You need to promise me that you won't leave, Mac. I can't talk to you if you run away. I want to make this as clear as anything has ever been. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and no matter how much we fight or bicker, I still want you there, OK? No matter what stupid things I say, we need to deal with these things together."

"I'm sorry for leaving Will, I just thought it was over. But from now on, I promise that I won't run away."

"Good," Will says as he kisses her once again.

"I guess this means that we've just had our first big fight." Mac says with a small smile on her face.

"I guess that means that we have some making up to do?" Will responds with a knowing grin on his face, pulling her back into his arms.

"After that, I think that we have a lot of making up to do." She kisses him, soft at first, but moves quickly into a deeper kiss.

Mackenzie wonders for a moment if she should ask for them to go home, but his hands were already all over her and she didn't want it to end. He pulled away for a moment and she looked at him with a disappointed look. He turned to lock the deadbolt, and she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't want any realtors interrupting our making up?"

He slowly lead her over to the bed as they kissed and whispered I love you's.

ooo

After making love, twice, they really just collapsed together on the bed and slept most of the day together. Will was the first to wake up and he just stared at her thanking God that they were able to rectify things quickly. He's still mad at himself for the whole disaster and is trying to think of a way to make it up to her. Mac begins to stir and Will kisses her head.

"Good morning darling." Will says lovingly.

Mac looks at the clock, "more like good evening, we slept for a long time."

"We needed it Mac, our schedules are going to be so off, but we needed it."

"Will, I've always loved this apartment, but you know it just doesn't feel like home anymore. Can we go home?" Will smiled and pulled her close. He felt so happy that she thought of his apartment of home now.

"Absolutely." Will gives her one last kiss before they get up to get dressed.

ooo

After getting back "home", showering (together) and eating some takeout, they were both feeling a bit more human. Will and Mac settled down with some wine cuddled together on the couch.

"Mac, not that I am trying to rehash anything here, but what do you want to do about the wedding? I know that your mom has her heart set on a huge wedding, but what if we have a really small wedding with just close family? Then we could have a big reception that your mom can go all out on?"

"That sounds perfect Billy. And don't worry about your vows, you don't have to pour your heart out Billy, I know how you feel and you have a lifetime to show me every day."

Will pulled her even closer, place a kiss on her forehead and said, "I intend to."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is pure fluff really. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing and love the reviews, please keep them coming! I also want to encourage everyone to write! I have another story coming, a more angsty one.**

As the weeks went on, the wedding ceremony and reception details worked themselves out. They would have a very small ceremony with only family, Sloan (the maid of honor), and Charlie (the best man). The ceremony would take place in a cute little chapel that they fell in love with. Afterward, there would be a much larger reception to celebrate. Mac had left most of the details to her mother, and her parents were going to come up early so that her mom could finalize everything. As the date approached, Mac couldn't help but be slightly giddy, things were coming together and most importantly she would soon marry the love of her life. Will was far more involved in the honeymoon, he wholeheartedly volunteered to plan it, and Mackenzie knew that whatever he planned would be perfect. Will couldn't wait to have a whole two weeks alone with Mackenzie.

The day before the wedding had finally come and it was decided, mainly by Mackenzie's mother, that they not spend the night together before the wedding. Although Mackenzie thought that the superstition was absolute bollocks, she reluctantly obliged for her mother's sake. It was decided that they would spend the day together, but that Mackenzie would absolutely leave the apartment and check into her hotel room alone no later than 8pm.

That morning, Will woke up first. He had planned to ensure that the day be special for Mackenzie. He watched her sleep for a moment, it was still hard to believe that the next time they woke up together they would finally be husband and wife. He laid there completely content until he decided to get the day started and put his plans into motion. Will slowly detached himself from Mackenzie so as not to wake her. He made her breakfast, her favorite waffles with fresh fruit and whipping cream. He brought in the breakfast tray and was pleased when he saw that Mackenzie was slowly stirring. Will laid the tray on the table beside their bed and left the room.

When Mackenzie finally opened her eyes, she realized what today was and a huge smile spread across her face. She sat up, she knew that Will wasn't in the bed, but then she saw the breakfast tray. She loved that he made her favorite breakfast, but then she noticed that there was also a letter on the tray with her name on it. Before even touching the food, she grabbed the letter.

**Dear Mackenzie,**

** Tomorrow is finally the day and I can't express how happy that makes me. I have a few surprises for you today, but none will be more important than this. **

** I know that we wanted our vows to be a surprise, but it was important to me that I tell you, I mean really tell you how I feel so here it goes.**

**_ Mackenzie Morgan McHale, you are my partner, my best friend, my executive producer, and most importantly my everything. (Tomorrow, when I say this, what I will really be telling you is that you complete me in every way and that I want to spend every moment with you. You make me happy Mackenzie, you always have. Your smile does things to me that nothing else in this world can. I want you in my ear, in my heart, and in my bed every day for the rest of our lives). _**

**_ I promise to love you with endless devotion. (And when I say this, what I really want you to know is that I have loved you for so long that I barely remember what it is like to not to be in love with you. I want you to know that loving you is as essential to me as breathing)._**

**_ I promise to do everything in my power to protect you and consider your happiness above even my own. (Here what I really want to say is that I would do anything for you Mackenzie. My time with you has been by far the happiest of my life, and I will make it my life's work to make you even a fraction of how happy you make me. I know that our past hasn't always been pleasant, but I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. I will do anything I can to protect you, even from jellyfish). _**

**_ I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, share my dreams with you, and worship you for the rest of my life. (What this really means is that I will work on communicating with you and that I will find a way to express my feelings to you even when everything I say seems to come out wrong. Saying that I will worship you really means that you are by far the most beautiful and intelligent woman on the planet and that I will take much pleasure in worshipping your mind and every inch of your body, especially your legs…your legs… you have the most amazing legs….)._**

**_ I trust you with my heart and will never forget how lucky I am to have you again. (What I will really mean is that I forgive you and that I'm sorry. I am incredibly ashamed of some of the things that I've done, but I will do everything I can to make things up to you for the rest of my life and will never ever forget how lucky I am to have another chance with you.)_**

**_ Words will never truly be able to express everything you are to me Kenz, but just know that I cannot wait for the second that I get to kiss you as Mrs. McAvoy._**

**_ Hope that you enjoy the day as much as I intend to._**

**_ Love Always._**

**_ Will_**

Mackenzie read the letter without even being able to stop to breathe. When she finished, she stood up, without even as much as touching her breakfast and walked out to find Will with determination. Will was sitting in the living room, he wanted for her to be able to read the letter undisturbed, but when he saw her coming forward, he knew it would mean that should would have read the letter. He could see that there were tears running down her face and he stood up. She walked to him and without a word gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. She pulled back only momentarily to say, "I fucking love you Billy" and continued to kiss him senseless. She kissed his lips, his neck, and things quickly became more passionate. In his mind Will was pleased with himself and made a mental note to write her letters more often in hopes of getting the same reaction.

They made love in the living room and when it was over Mackenzie just held him as if she would never be able to let him go. When she finally pulled back, she kissed him again. "Billy, that letter, it was perfect. It's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I just wanted you to know."

Mackenzie smiled and then said, "but I'm dying to eat my waffles now. Come and have breakfast with me in bed?"

"Sure, we'll need our energy for what I have in store for us today." Will said with a smile.

ooo

"So what exactly do you have up your sleeve Mr. McAvoy?" Mackenzie said as they ate their waffles in bed.

"Just a few surprises."

"I can't wait."

Almost as soon as they finished their breakfast, the doorbell rang. Will got up and said, "no need to put on any clothes, just grab a robe and come and join me in the living room in 5 minutes." He kissed her quickly and left the room grabbing a robe on his way out. When she entered the living room exactly 5 minutes later, she discovered two massage tables sitting in the living room, apparently Will had booked a couples massage. Mackenzie thoroughly enjoyed the massage with Will by her side.

When the massage was over, they moved back to the bedroom relaxed as ever while the massage therapists hurried to pack up and leave. Mackenzie wanted nothing more than to make love to him again, but she waited until she knew that they were gone to make her move. It was one of the most perfect days, she'd ever had and luckily it wasn't over yet.

ooo

After making love, they slept intertwined in each other's arms for the better part of the afternoon. When they woke up, Will told her that they should shower and get dressed, that he had an early dinner planned for them.

When she left the bedroom wearing a sleek little black dress, she was amazed to see that Will had arranged a beautiful candlelit dinner and there was a waiter and chef busy getting things ready. Will walked over to her and kissed her. "You look stunning, you take my breath away."

"Billy, this is all just too much, how did I ever get lucky enough to have you."

"Come on darling, let's eat."

They ate gazing into each other's eyes like love sick teenagers, but neither of them really seemed to care. The filet mignon was spectacular and there was of course a beautiful chocolate mousse for dessert that they fed each other. Mac was glad that he had planned this in the apartment because the way she was feeling would be slightly embarrassing in public. When the meal was over, the staff hurried to leave while Will and Mac enjoyed a glass of wine by the fireplace in the living room sitting as close together as physically possible without actually being on top of one another. When the staff left, Will stood up, turned on some music and asked Mackenzie to dance. It was their song, "You are Always on My Mind".

They danced closely until finally Will pulled away. "Mac I hope that you've had a wonderful day, but I just have one last surprise." He pulled a box that was hiding in a drawer on the table beside the couch. It was a Tiffany box, and Mac's eye lit up.

"Oh Billy, this day couldn't get any better."

He gave her the box and she hurried to open it. It was a beautiful necklace with diamonds all around.

"I hope you like it, I checked with your mom and Sloan to make sure it would match your wedding dress."

"Oh Billy, it's the most beautiful necklace that I've ever seen." She beamed as he lifted it out of the box and she turned for him to put it on. He tied the clasp and kissed her neck gently from behind. When she turned around, she kissed him hoping that her passionate kiss would show him the appreciation that she was feeling. Tears were in her eyes and she snuggled back into him as close as she could.

"What's the matter Mackenzie?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I am just overwhelmed, this day has been perfect, you are perfect. I just keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be some cruel dream, or that you're going to wake up and decide that this isn't what you want."

"Mac, that is never going to happen, you are not dreaming and there is no way, absolutely no way that I am ever going to not want you."

"I love you Billy, but saying it just doesn't seem like enough."

"I know sweetheart, I feel like that too sometimes."

"This day has been so perfect, how could tomorrow top that?"

"Mac, today was for the two of us, and tomorrow we get to share our happiness with all of our family and friends. And as much as I've enjoying the day, I'm afraid it has to come to an end."

"It's 7:30 already?"

"Afraid so."

"Do I really have to go, can't we just pretend and I can stay curled up in your arms?"

"I would love nothing more, but I promised your parents, and I know better than to disobey Lord and Lady McHale. But look on the bright side, after tomorrow, you never have to leave, ever."

"Yeah, I can't wait." She really couldn't wait, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with this man.

"Promise me, you'll call when you get to the hotel?"

"Sure, but you can't keep me up all night Billy, I need all the beauty sleep I can get for tomorrow." Mac said with a smile.

They sat down to cuddle for a few more minutes, before Mackenzie absolutely had to leave. She gathered her stuff and Will walked her down to help with her suitcase. They hailed a cab and Will gave her one last kiss as the driver put her stuff in the trunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow Billy, I love you so much."

"I love you too Mackenzie, sleep tight my love, I'll miss you tonight."

Mackenzie got in and he shut the door for her. When he made it back to the apartment he felt high, yes he was high on Mackenzie and he was only slightly disappointed with an empty apartment, just until tomorrow he thought.

True to her word, Mackenzie called as soon as she got to her room and changed. They talked for hours, neither of them wanted to hang up, so they talked until they both fell asleep. It was still hard for either of them to believe that this was actually happening.


End file.
